


温柔入怀 - 下篇（ABO）

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKL - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 23





	温柔入怀 - 下篇（ABO）

温柔入怀 BY：星の隙間

堂本刚找到了压抑剂之后，给自己注射了平常的量。  
注射完后他还是觉得头脑昏昏沉沉的，就回房间躺着睡着了。

后来，他是被自己热醒的。  
堂本刚被发情热熏得神志不清，隐隐约约地闻道了一股浓郁的橙花香。  
一开始他还在想是房间里面打碎了哪瓶香水了吗？  
然后才突然间意识到，原来是自己发情了。

久违的陌生的感觉从身体的深处向全身蔓延，后方羞耻的部位传来焦躁的空虚感，甚至开始从里面流出了求欢的液体。  
堂本刚闭着眼睛紧促地娇喘着，像无助的小兽一样蜷缩着身体。

朦朦胧胧中，刚似乎感觉到有一具比自己凉一点的躯体从后方抱住了他。  
身后人的肩膀比他稍微宽一点，轻易地就把堂本刚抱了满怀。结实的胸肌和少年特有单薄的躯干贴着堂本刚散发着高热的背。

是光一。  
不知道为什么，堂本刚就感觉身后的人是堂本光一。

然后他就听见了光一的声音。  
“我帮你。”  
“让我帮你。”

冰凉修长的手指开始触碰着堂本刚高昂的欲望，用青涩的技巧温柔地爱抚堂本刚前方的肉柱。  
“嗯……啊……”  
光一手指上平时练棒球练出来的茧，正好触碰到了堂本刚敏感的地方。刚随着光一套弄的动作开始扭动腰肢，不断地呻吟着。  
然而前方的欲望被照顾了，后方的空虚感却越来越重。  
堂本刚觉得自己仿佛被冰与火夹在中间，承受着双重的折磨。

然后刚突然感觉到身后的人把下半身贴向了他的后穴。  
光一粗硬的性器隔着内裤，抵着他后方粉嫩的入口。  
发情的Omega后穴很敏感，只是被触碰到了，便不自觉地收缩了一下，从里面渗出了更多的液体。

“……”  
身后的堂本光一重重地呼出一口气。  
他的性器似乎已经硬至极点，仿佛随时要冲破内裤的桎梏。然而他却没有打破那层阻隔，只是隔着内裤，在堂本刚后穴的入口附近蹭。  
堂本刚感觉到身后的光一加快了手中的套弄，然后模拟着插入的频率从后方顶他。

“啊……啊……！！”  
被前后两方巨大的快感冲击着，堂本刚高声地呻吟着，手指无力地抓着床单。

在高潮的瞬间，堂本刚昏了过去。  
在昏睡的前一秒，他脑子里面想的是。  
“糟了，我居然在做和光一做爱的春梦。”

堂本刚醒过来的时候，发现自己躺在医院的床上。  
他撑起了上半身，然后听见了不远处传来的对话，认出了说话的人是熟悉的娇小的歪医生。

歪用携带的仪器给堂本刚做完检查后，冷静地宣布检查结果：“是信息素紊乱症。”  
堂本光一皱了皱眉：“信息素紊乱症？”

“是长期使用抑制剂和没有跟Alpha的正常性生活所造成的，”歪收拾着检查仪器，然后在病历上书写着记录后，“我已经为刚先生注射了高浓度抑制剂，等刚先生清醒过来后就可以回家了。”  
“但是这只能抑制他这一次的发情，关于治疗信息素紊乱症的后续治疗，我会建议他去政府组织的AO互助项目。”

堂本光一眉头皱得更紧了：“AO互助项目？”  
“就是定期跟政府挑选的健康的Alpha进行性交，”歪医生解释道，“这些Alpha都是跟政府签约了承诺不会标记Omega也不会射入生殖腔。”

“你说什么？！”堂本光一听到后简直暴怒，“你要刚去跟不认识的Alpha做爱？”

歪一脸大惊小怪地看着堂本光一：“这有什么？Omega就是需要跟Alpha结合的，没有Alpha的Omega每一次发情期都是折磨，一直靠抑制剂也不是办法。”  
“而且我之前跟刚先生提及过，他也同意了下次发情期预约去体验一下。”

堂本光一无言地冷着脸，似乎完全不能接受歪医生的建议。

“那么没什么事情的话我就先出去忙别的了。“歪医生说完便酷酷地离开了Omega专属病房。  
留下了一脸心事重重的堂本光一。

”光一？“  
堂本刚听到那边的对话声停了，便轻轻地叫唤了一声。

堂本光一拉开了病床边的帘子，走到了堂本刚的床边，居高临下地看着他，表情有点复杂。  
“刚，你醒了？”

“嗯……”  
堂本刚点了点头，他看着自己名义上的儿子的俊脸，又想起了在晕倒前做的那个激烈的春梦，突然不好意思地移开了脸。  
“我们回家吧。”他说。

后面的几天，堂本刚刻意地回避着堂本光一。  
每天都要趁堂本光一上学出门了才敢缓缓地打开自己的房门，晚上也要找各种各样的借口不回家吃晚饭。

今天他也特意外出参加志愿者活动，还要故意趁堂本光一起床之前出门。  
堂本刚觉得自己这几天仿佛做贼一般，也不知道自己到底在心虚个什么劲儿。

今天他找的志愿者活动是去拜访孤儿院。  
然而等他到了目的地，才发现去的就是当年收养堂本光一的那家孤儿院。

这也许也是一种缘分吧，堂本刚心想。  
他环顾四周，打量着十几年没来的孤儿院，这几年因为政府和热心人士的资助，这家孤儿院规模越来越大，也做得越来越好了。  
本来只有一栋老洋房，如今已经建起了好几栋新的楼，甚至还有足球场和棒球场。

堂本刚在拜访活动途中碰见老院长，跟他闲聊了几句。  
理所当然地也聊起了堂本光一。  
“那个认死理的小孩啊，一旦认准了什么就是十匹马都拉不回来。当年也是的，他认准了你之后，就一直跟着你拉着你的衣角，说什么都要跟你走。”  
老院长笑眯眯地回忆着。  
“当时其实你的领养资格还不达标，但是我们见那小孩这样，也只好让他跟你回家了。”  
堂本刚有点不好意思地摸了摸头发，然后跟老院长说了一下堂本光一的近况。  
“分化成Alpha了呀，不错不错，从小我就觉得他是个有能力的孩子。”

下午志愿者们聚集在一起给小孩子们过了一个游园会，堂本刚不知道为何特别受欢迎，经常被小孩们围住。  
游园会结束之后，大家纷纷把布置的工具和用品打包收起了。  
堂本刚抱着一纸箱的杂物，顺着孤儿院工作人员的指示走进了足球场旁边的一栋旧楼。

走进旧楼的一件废弃的教室之后，堂本刚才想起来。  
这里，就是当年堂本光一给他递糖果的地方。  
似乎也是这样的一个下午时分，夕阳的光从窗户照进来。  
照在小小的堂本光一浅棕色的头发上。  
那时候，刚以为自己看到了天使。

“你在发什么呆？”  
堂本光一的声音突然从刚的身后响起。  
随后光一半环抱着刚，把刚手上的纸箱子接了过来，放到了一边。

“光一？你怎么在这里？放学了吗？棒球活动结束了吗？”  
堂本刚看见光一之后，又忍不住开始念叨起来。

“嗯……今天没去。”堂本光一淡淡地说，然后走近了一步，紧紧地盯着刚的眼睛问，“刚，你最近为什么躲着我？”  
“我……我没有啊……”

“没有？”  
堂本光一又走近了一步，把堂本刚抵在了关着窗帘的窗边。  
然后他缓缓地扯开了自己校服领带，缓缓地脱下了身上的校服衬衫。

堂本光一这一年来沉迷健身，上半身的肌肉肉眼可见地厚实了起来，逐渐褪去了少年人特有的单薄，却又还没有到达成年Alpha那一身可怖的腱子肉。此时的堂本光一的身体，有一种少年Alpha特有的健壮性感。  
堂本光一把衬衣随意地往旁边一丢，然后把手撑在了堂本刚的两旁，身上的信息素全开。

浓烈的日本酒味的信息素围绕着刚。  
堂本刚觉得他有点醉了。

“刚，我知道你可能已经发现了。”  
“我喜欢你。”

堂本刚慌乱地摇着头。  
“光一……不要说了……”  
堂本光一强硬地抓住刚的手臂，深黑色的眼盯着刚湿润的眼睛，强迫他看向自己。

“我喜欢你，不是父子之间的喜欢。”  
“我想照顾你，也想占有你，是这种喜欢。”  
“我想用我的性器，插进你的后穴，插进你的生殖腔。”  
“然后把你标记了。”

“可以吗？刚。”  
堂本光一虽然口头上征求刚的意见，然而气势和行动上却完全没有给堂本刚留下任何思考的空间。  
他强势地吻住了刚。

堂本刚惊讶地睁大了眼睛，然后便迅速地感觉到自己的身体热了起来。

他要被堂本光一勾起发情热了。

对发情的恐惧让堂本刚本能地抵抗了起来，然后作为Omega的他和Alpha的堂本光一力量差使他根本推不开光一。而他的反抗似乎让光一更加的兴奋，吻得更深了。

一吻结束，堂本刚被吻得气喘吁吁的，大眼睛里面全是雾气。  
“你为什么抵抗？你这里明明不是这样说的。”  
堂本光一用低沉的声音说着，然后把手伸向了堂本刚挺立的前方，轻轻地抚摸了起来。  
“还有这里，”光一的手顺着刚的股沟，摸向了刚的后穴，“上次我就发现了，你这里真的好湿啊。”  
“上次？”堂本刚睁大了眼睛，眼中闪烁着不可置信的光。  
“你上次发情的时候，我还帮你释放了一次。”

堂本刚没想到那个他以为是春梦的情景居然是真实发生的，他一时语塞。  
“上次……我……我还以为……”  
“以为什么？”  
堂本光一趁着堂本刚还在惊讶的时候，三下五除二已经把刚的腰带解开，把裤子脱了下来。  
他一脸痴迷地亲吻着刚的光洁的脖子和雪白的胸口，享受着让他甘愿沉沦的橙花幽香。

“上次我还没有想好，但是这次我已经想好了。”  
“我不会再让你逃走了。”  
“我要标记你，完全占有你。”

堂本刚觉得他应该要把堂本光一推开，然而他已经被堂本光一完全勾起了发情热。  
那股熟悉又磨人的空虚感再次袭来，渴望着被光一贯穿，被光一填满。  
他满脸潮红地抱住了光一，失去理智地求欢。  
“我好难受，光一。”  
“上我吧，占有我，光一。”

堂本光一把堂本刚翻过去背对着自己，把他的一条腿抬了起来，然后把自己已经硬得胀痛的性器毫不留情地插了进去。  
刚的后穴充满了湿润的液体，使得光一利刃一般的性器得以长驱直入，一下子就顶进了最深处。  
光一突如其来猛烈的进犯使刚的空虚感突然得到了满足，柔软的后穴收缩了一下。

“啊——”  
后穴突然被撑满的胀痛感使刚忍不住叫了出来，他马上捂住了自己的嘴。  
窗外就是足球场，对这里的情况一无所知的孩子们还在欢快地踢着足球。  
幸好孤儿院里面都是还没有到达分化年龄的小孩，所以没有人发现旁边废弃的教室里面居然有AO在里面交合。

“刚，你叫的小声一点，不然外面都要听见了。”  
堂本光一轻笑道，下身也开始了猛烈的进攻，粗长的性器每次都几乎抽离，然后又狠狠地顶了进去。

“呜……呜……”  
堂本刚被干得说不出话来，只能发出一些无助的呜咽。  
他雪白的屁股被高速的撞击着，股瓣透出了淡淡的红色。身后的堂本光一完全不体谅这是他初次的性事，Alpha激昂的性器像怒吼的野狼一般，狠狠地插入他情事初开的后穴。  
后穴被干到一片泥泞，淫霏的液体滴滴答答地滴落在地板上。

橙花和日本酒的信息素纠缠在一起，充斥着整间教室。  
堂本光一感觉自己要在这片香味中失去理智了，他的下身似乎又发泄不尽的欲望，只想要把身下的堂本刚完全占据，使他从头发丝到脚趾头都属于自己。

光一把刚的脚放了下来，让刚趴下上半身撅起屁股，然后以后入的姿势，把沾满了刚体液的性器再次顶入了最深处。  
“啊……呜……”  
堂本刚死死地捂住自己的嘴巴，眼角渗出了生理性的泪水。  
堂本光一跟随自己的本能，开始了猛烈的冲刺，性器胀大成可怖的尺寸，插得一次比一次深入，动作越来越粗暴。

“痛……好痛……光一……”  
堂本刚终于承受不了一般地摇头，用可怜巴巴的哭腔求饶。  
然而此时的堂本光一仿佛一只失去了理智的公狼，他咬住了堂本刚后颈上面的那块嫩肉，下半身狠狠地发力，横蛮地插入了堂本刚还没有完全打开的生殖腔。

“啊……好痛……”  
堂本刚的泪水顺着脸颊滑下，扶着窗框的手都在颤抖。  
堂本光一插入了生殖腔后，把自己的精液一滴不剩地射了进去。  
高潮的同时，他咬破了刚的后颈，把堂本刚标记了。

两个月后，堂本光一和堂本刚从歪医生的手中拿到了怀孕通知书。  
“恭喜。”歪医生依旧酷酷地说。

堂本光一从Alpha学院毕业后，进入了Alpha政府工作，也正式开始了他的跑腿奶爸的生活。  
他每周末准时去参加育儿班，以便以后可以减少刚的负担。  
每天下班之后，他也一定会到六本木堂本刚喜欢的蛋糕店或者可丽饼店给他打包甜品，以至于可丽饼店的老板桃也已经认得他了。  
“是那个眼睛大大脸圆圆的刚先生想吃吗？来多送你两块~再多加点水果~”  
“谢谢……”  
堂本光一呆呆地从老板桃手中接过了豪华版的可丽饼。

回到家时天已经黑了，堂本光一打开门发现刚挺着大肚子在门口等他。  
“怎么买了这么久，我都快饿扁了。”  
怀孕后的堂本刚皮肤似乎变得更好了，粉嫩嫩地气鼓鼓地嘟着嘴。  
“抱歉抱歉~”  
穿着西装三件套的堂本光一环抱着自己的Omega，温柔地爱抚着。

堂本刚身上温柔的橙花香萦绕在他的鼻间。  
柔软的身体在他的怀里，肚子里面怀着他的孩子。  
此刻，堂本光一觉得他大概就是世界上最幸福的人了。

（FIN）


End file.
